


Dimiclaude birthday week

by Rosashion



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And obvious, Claude and Dimitri are just very soft for each other, Fluff, I am not sure with that kind of thing i never did it before but in case, Implied Sexual Reference, M/M, Minor Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Some angst but mostly fluff, Touch-Starved, but it's minor for the war phase, i guess, mentioned of Claude past, mostly - Freeform, no beta we die like Glenn, spoilers of Dimitri's trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosashion/pseuds/Rosashion
Summary: My contributions to the Dmcl birthday week.  Alternate POV.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 41





	1. Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic for this fandom! Dimitri and Claude are my OTP, so when I saw there was a week I decide to do it! English it's not my first language so I am not sure if everything is correct but I did my best! This is for the first day who the theme is stargazing! I hope you will enjoy it!

_ “Venge us.” _

_ “Found the one who did that to us!” _

_ “I died to protect you, now kill the one who did that to me.” _

Dimitri tried to cover his ears to stop the voices. But this was no use and he knew it. They kept becoming louder and louder, making it hard for him to sleep. They were asking for revenge, they were asking for things that Dimitri couldn’t do right now.

“I am searching, I am trying,” Dimitri murmured, trying to appease the ghosts.

_ “Try harder, son, I need you to avenge me!” _

After a moment, the blond got up and decided to take a walk. Sometimes it helped to keep his head a little clearer.

But today was a bad day it seemed, the voices kept talking, kept asking, kept nagging, no matter what Dimitri said to appease them, it didn’t work. And he wasn’t even out of the dorms yet.

Once he was out, he saw a shadow next to the Dining Hall. Intrigued, but also because the prince feared that was some intrusion, he followed the shadow.

He ignored the ghosts screaming at him about how he shouldn’t be following the person, but found who was behind the Tragedy of Duscur, to avenge them.

When he reached the place, he saw through a window that someone was searching for something. The shadow looked a little familiar to Dimitri, but for now it can’t place who he saw it.

Silently the prince of Faerghus approached the shadow, who seemed to not have seen him and he had enough strength to apprehend him.

The blond sneaked around, when he was out, he saw the intruder was back to him and squatting. 

Dimitri approached slowly, when the other person suddenly turned around and jumped on toward him.

Before the blond could realize what happened, the intruder and him fell over on the ground. He could feel a dagger on his throat while the other person was maintaining him on the ground. Dimitri could easily overthrow his opponent, if it wasn’t for his surprise of who it was.

The prince could feel Claude Von Riegan’s braid tickle his cheek, while he could see his eyes looking at him hardly, ready to do anything to protect himself. Dimitri felt he saw a prey who was defending himself from a predator. Quickly enough, his eyes went from hard to surprise then guilt before coming unreadable to the blond.

The prince was almost speechless, he would have never known that the other boy could act that way.

Just after that, the Golden Deer house leader got up, put his dagger in his boot and lent a hand to his fellow classmate.

“Sorry your Princeliness, I didn’t mean to do that, I thought you were…” he started to explain before stopping himself.

“You thought I was what?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? Claude, you were pinning me on the ground while putting a dagger on my throat, but yeah it’s nothing,” Dimitri said sarcastically.

The blond saw the other boy pursed his lips thinking about something, like he was pondering if he should have told him the reason.

“Assassin.”

“Huh?”

“I thought you were an assassin after me.”

Now Dimitri was truly speechless. Why would he think he was an assassin?

“Well you know that my uncle died, right?” Claude said, seeing Dimitri’s intorragting gaze.

“Yeah, I heard. That was not long before you were naming the new heir of the Alliance. But I thought his death was an accident?”

“Yeah, well, some people, as my grandfather, think that was premeditated. So my family gave me a dagger and told me to be cautious.”

Dimitri wanted to say that the way he acted felt he had his dagger for way longer than one year. Almost like he acted on an instinct he got from his youth. But he realized that Claude didn’t want to talk about it. After all he had so many secrets, one more to add won’t do anything.

“Okay, but what are you doing here?” the blond finally asked, while the brunette let out an imperceptible sigh.

“Well, Garreg Mach it’s an old monastery, with a lot of secret passages, you know. And I have a feeling this place is hiding something. But no matter how hard I try it won’t budge,” Claude complained.

“Okay, but why do that now? Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“I can’t sleep, but I could ask you the same question. Why are you out this hour of the night, shouldn’t someone like his Royalness should have a good night of sleep?” the house leader said, raising an eyebrow and a teasing smile on his lips.

Dimitri felt awkward, he couldn’t talk about his ghosts to Claude. He looked away.

“Oh, well, I had some nightmares and I couldn’t sleep either, so I decided to take a night walk.”

Dimitri felt Claude’s piercing gaze on him, he didn’t believe him. And if the blond knew one thing about his fellow classmate since they met each other is that the boy had an insatiable curiosity. He expected the questions that he couldn’t and didn’t want to answer.

But to his surprise, he heard footsteps. He glanced at his fellow house leader to see him leading against the wall. He tapped at the place next to him. The prince looked at him raising an eyebrow.

“Just come here, Dimitri. I want to show you something.”

Dimitri followed his instructions, still confused at the lack of interrogation of the brunette, but he supposed it was because he didn’t ask more about Claude’s dagger so he decided to do the same about his supposed nightmares. 

Also, rare were the instances where Claude called him by his name instead of one of his teasing nicknames, like ‘his Princeliness’. It was actually nice to hear Claude call him by his name, even if he was the only one who can make his title feel like nothing more than a nickname, make it feel like they were equals.

“When I have a hard time sleeping, or I think of something bothering me, I watch the stars,” he started to say pointing at the sky.

Dimitri looked up to the sky too. The stars were shining brightly, tonight. They were beautiful and the prince felt a little more peaceful.

“When I look at them, I feel so small, that all my problems aren’t that important anymore. I don’t know if you think the same, but it could help you feel better too.”

Dimitri turned his eyes away from the stars to watch the other boy. His face lost his usual easy smile and unreadable eyes. Right now the prince would see that Claude was reminiscing something probably from his past. His eyes were more soft, with a little sadness. Dimitri wondered what could bring such an expression from the always easy going Claude Von Riegan.

Suddenly Dimitri realized that for the first time since they knew each other, he saw the real Claude, the one who didn’t hide being clever schemes and easy smiles. And now he wanted to see more of this Claude, his sadness, who he was inside. He felt that just like he tried his best to hide his darkness, Claude did the same with his softness. The blond wondered why he would hide his soft side.

Then the other turned his head around, their eyes met. The softness and sadness of his eyes disappear to be replaced by surprise.

“What are you staring at, your Princeliness? Did you get captivated by my beautiful eyes?” Claude teased, his mask up again.

Dimitri realized that he felt sad, he already missed the little glance of the real Claude.

“Yes,” he said without thinking, before realizing it and a blush started to spread on his face, he turned his head to hide it, “I meant no!”

A silence followed his answer, the prince glanced at the other boy with the corner of his eyes. He looked surprised, as if he didn’t expect him to answer like that. Before laughing.

“You are really something, your Princeliness. Hey,” he continued his voice softened, “If you still have a hard time sleeping, I have some chamomile tea in my room, if you want.”

Dimitri pondered a moment. The ghosts wouldn’t approve of it. And this was at this moment that the prince of Faerghus realized that voices had shushed since he was with the other house leader. 

“Well, chamomile is my favorite tea.” Dimitri admitted slowly, it’s been a while since the ghosts didn’t nagged him, especially at night.

“What a coincidence, it’s one of mine too! So it’s settled, let's have some good tea time!”

With that the two young men started their way to the Golden Deer house leader’s room. Dimitri couldn’t help but hope that he could have another chance to see some other side of his classmate in the process. Well, guess he had to let the night and the stars decide on this. The blond gave a quick look at those one who were still shining brightly, Claude was right, the stars helped him feel that his problems were more bearable, but the presence at his side could also be a reason why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next day, Felix: I don't know what's gotten into Claude, but last night he laughed pretty late with someone else and it woke me hope, it was annoying  
> Sylvain: Oh, guess someone have fun  
> Dimitri *oblivious of Sylvain implication*: My apologies Felix, we didn't realized we were that loud, we will be quieter next time *go search his food  
> Sylvain and Felix: *choke on theirs*
> 
> Anyway I am still trying to found a way to write them, so I hope they are not too OOC


	2. Horseback and Wyvern riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonie and Claude were on stable when they stumble on Ingrid and Dimitri who were suppose to do their sky watching. Claude decided to help Dimitri, while Leonie watched their interactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the second day on the theme horseback and wyvern riding, I had fun writing it!

Today, Leonie and Claude were ashigned to taking care of the horses. The two of them started to brush the horses in silence. The silence was comfortable, the two of them felt quite at ease with each other. They knew they could do it without any difficulty.

“I don’t understand why the professor thought to ashign me to sky watch when I had never flown before,” a voice complained from behind them. The two golden deers turned around to see Ingrid and Dimitri approaching.

“Don’t be pessimistic, your Highness, you will see, it’s not that difficult.”

“Well, I know you are right, Ingrid, but unlike you, who already ride a pegasus, I never ride a wyvern, I am not sure how to do it.”

“Do you want any help,” Claude interjected.

This was as this instant, that the redhead girl realized that his house leader was not at her side anymore. She wondered when he got up and why. Usually he did something like that when he found something interesting.

“Ah, Claude, what are you doing here!” Dimitri jumped out a little, surprised.

“We were ashigned to the stable duty,” Leonie explained, approaching them, “Which, if you wanted to let me do it alone, you can think again,” she continued, looking at her classmate, with a joking tone.

“What, I would never, who do you think I am? Hilda?” Claude responded in the same tone, while Leonie gave a chuckle at the shade to the pink hair girl, “I am here to propose my help to his Princeliness right here.”

“Helping me?” Dimitri interrogated.

“To ride a wyvern, I mean, I am quite skillful about it, I could show you the basics to ride it. And of course once finished I will continue my tasks with the horses, so you don’t need to worry about it Leonie.”

“I am not worried, I know I can trust you on this one.”

“But shouldn’t you report your work to the professor?” Ingrid asked, crossing her arms.

“I just have to finish before dinner, so they are no harm at helping you guys.”

Leonie raised an eyebrow, Claude looked like he really wanted to help the Blue Lion. The girl pondered what could be his reasons for wanting it that badly. Knowing his classmate, he most definitely had a reason to do that.

“That’s really nice of you Claude,” Dimitri exclaimed happily, “And after I finished my duty, I can help you with the horses.”

“You don’t need to,” Claude said, and Leonie started to wonder if she was not sleepy or she had exhausted herself too much in her last sparring session with Felix, because it felt he was a little embarrassed.

“Just like you don’t need to help me with my wyvern riding. And anyway, I love the horses. Can I be honest, I felt a little more at ease on a horse ride rather than wyvern.”

“Didn’t you just say you never ride a wyvern?” Dimitri nodded, “Maybe you should wait to ride one before saying you felt more comfortable with the horse.”

“I guess you are right,” the Blue Lion admitted, “Well we can talk about it again later then, and you can also tell me about which one you prefer riding.”

“Then we better get going then, your Highness,” Ingrid said, which seemed to surprise the two house leaders.

“Don’t tell me you forgot about us,” Leonie asked suspiciously. Something was off between the two of them.

“W-What, of course not, it would have been impolite of us,” Dimitri said, rather quickly, but his cheeks were a little pink.

Something was definitely off and Leonie was now curious, Claude was probably rubbing off on her.

“Can I come to see?” she asked, “I already finished brushing this horse and I won’t say no to a break.”

She saw Claude gave him a weird look, well if he didn’t want her to see it he shouldn’t have acted so oddly.

“Oh, well why not,” Ingrid agreed.

“I don’t see any problem with that,” Dimitri added.

“Well then, guess we have to go see the wyverns before it becomes too late.”

The four of them went to the side of the wyverns in the stable. When they arrived, Leonie saw something white dashed toward Claude and jumped on him, which made him lose his balance. Before either Ingrid or her could act, Dimitri moved behind her house leader to catch him.

Leonie blinked, she wasn’t aware of how quick the blue lion can be. When they faced each other on the training ground, while he was strong and quite agile, speed wasn’t much of his forte. And the scene in front of her eyes wasn’t something she ever expected to see.

Claude’s back was against Dimitri’s torso, who held him in his arms, rather protectively if you asked the redhead, while a white baby wyvern licked the Golden Deer face happily.

“Hey, girl, calm down, I am happy to see you too!” Claude laughed, but the golden deer girl thought it was different from his usual laugh, “And thank you for catching my fall, your Royalness, but I guess I shouldn’t have expected less from a prince charming like you,” her classmate continued, winking at the prince.

Leonie furrowed her eyebrows, she could have swore that Claude’s voice was a little higher than his usual tone.

“Ah, I am sorry I shouldn’t have…. I mean it’s nothing,” Dimitri stammered, a blush spreading on his face while letting Claude go.

Leonie glanced at Ingrid, who her eyes switched between Claude and Dimitri confused. At least the golden deer girl wasn’t the only one to find the scene odd.

“Anyway,” the Blue Lion house leader coughed to regain his composure, “Why did the wyvern sprint toward you?”

“Oh, well, I come here from time to time and take care of her, and she gets attached to me.”

“That’s very nice of you,” Dimitri murmured softly, his eyes were a little fond and Claude looked away.

“Didn’t know you were an animal lover?” Leonie said.

Again, the two boys snapped at them, like they forgot about the girls. Even if, Claude quickly regained his usual demeanor, while Dimitri looked sheepish.

“I am full of surprise, you should know that by now Leonie. Well, better choose a wyvern, before the night falls.” he added, putting the wyvern down, “Be a nice girl, I will see you later, promise.”

As if she understood, she licked Claude’s face one last time, before going back from where she went.

“By the way, what’s her name?” Ingrid interrogated.

“I actually didn’t name her yet, I usually call her girl, I should find one,” Claude mused, “Anyway, Dimitri here are all the wyverns. Did one of them make you feel you can trust them?”

Once Dimitri chose one of the wyvern, they went out.

“Okay, now time to show you how to get on the wyvern…”

While Claude explained how to ride a wyvern, Leonie looked at Dimitri in the corner of her eyes, he was listening carefully, his eyes never diverted from Claude's mouth.

When the brown man finished his explanations, he asked the blond to get on the animal. Which he did quite easily.

“Oh, it was actually not as hard as I thought,” Dimitri beamed, “Ah,Claude, what are you doing?”

“Well, you know how to get on a wyvern, but you still need to know how to ride it in the air,” the deer said, climbing right behind the lion, “Here I will show you,” he continued covering the prince’s hands with his own.

Leonie didn’t know a lot about romantic stories, but she was pretty sure this was one of the most obvious cliché to get the two romantic leads closer.

When the two boys started to fly, Leonie turned toward Ingrid, who still looked at the boys oddly.

“Hum, it is me, or is there something weird between Claude and Dimitri?”

“Yeah, I don’t think I saw his Highness acting like that with someone since… I never saw his Highness acting like that.” she said softly.

They both shared a knowing look, they were maybe not very well versed in romance, but they were not blind. And what they saw left little place for doubt.

“Well, this was an interesting afternoon, I guess, lucky for them that I am the one of the Golden Deer to see it, I am more interested in lances and training than gossips.”

“Oh really! I do love a good training too!” the blond exclaimed.

And this was how the two girls started to talk about their weapons and training while the boys were flying.

After a little while the two boys laid on the ground.

“Thank you, Claude for all your help, it was more pleasant than I thought.”

“See! So now do you still prefer horse riding rather than wyvern flying?” the deer asked happily. Leonie swore she never saw him that happy.

“I am afraid I still keep my beliefs that horses are better suits for me. But from what you said it seems you prefer the wyvern.”

“I won’t deny it, I am more at ease in the airs than on the ground, but it doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate riding horses, I actually love doing some long rides.”

“It’s that so, we can go horse riding together.” Dimitri proposed.

Leonie saw Claude's always careful attitude slip for a moment out of shock, which she couldn’t blame since Ingrid and herself have their mouths agape for the same reason.

“I mean, i-if you want! It’s absolutely not an obligation,” Dimitri stuttered, Leonie almost wanted to hug him because of how awkward he was.

“Well, your Highness, since you now know how to fly, we can start our chore, come with me searching my pegasus!” Ingrid blurted, trying to save her childhood best friend.

“Ah, yes, of course,” the lion responded.

“Hey, Dimitri!” the prince turned around to face the future duke, “I would appreciate it, to go on a horse ride with you.”

Leonie never heard him speaking this softly to anyone. And Dimitri's shy smile when he heard it was adorable. Did they were this obvious all this time and she never realized it? Or even heard about it?

“It is me, or Dimitri just asked you on a date?” Leonie asked, once the blue lions were out of ears reach.

“What, no, this is not a date, I am sure he asked it in a platonic way! Anyway, we have our chores to finish too!”

Leonie smiled, before following his leader. He really was lucky that she was the one to be in the chores task with him today. Because she was sure that Hilda would have loved to see the blush spreading on Claude's face right now. But she would keep this little observation to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Dimitri: *flirting*  
> Ingrid and Leonie: really right in front of our salad!
> 
> Anyway, I love writing with Leonie, she was fun to used. I hope I did a good job with this theme!


	3. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri asked Dedue and Ashe some advices on flowers.

Ashe and Dedue were taking care of the flowers in the greenhouse, it was their little moment, they both loved to have it, even if neither of them really spoke about it, yet.

But today, their moment got interrupted by someone coming in. The two boys looked up expecting to see the professor, who came in from time to time.

But it was their house leader they saw coming from the front door. Both boys looked at each other surprised, this wasn’t a place the prince usually visited.

“Your Highness, something wrong?” Dedue asked, “Did you need me?”

“Ah, no, I didn’t mean to worry you Dedue, everything is fine,” Dimitri said fluster.

“If you don’t mind your Highness, but can I ask you what you are doing here? It’s not everyday you come into the greenhouse?” Ashe demanded looking intrigued.

“Oh, hum, I just wanted to see the flowers,” the leader blushed slightly before turning around to see the flowers.

Ashe and Dedue glanced at each other, they knew Dimitri hid something and they had a feeling to know why. And as much as their curiosity was strong, they wouldn’t want to force their future king to spill everything.

“Hum, hey, Dedue, did you have any idea of who his Highness wanted to give flowers,” Ashe murmured, stepping closer to the Duscur man, who could feel his heartbeat a little faster in the process.

“No one came in my mind,” Dedue admitted, trying to remember someone that could mean that much for his Highness.

“You know I can see you whispering and looking at my way, right?” the prince said half-annoyed half-amused.

“Sorry your Highness, it’s my fault and not Dedue,” the silver hair boy explained feeling a little guilty, “I was just intrigued, but I didn’t want to bother you.”

“No, it’s okay, I guess I can ask you to help me, you two does know more about plants than I do,” he approached the two other boys, “Well as you have already figured it out, I want to give flowers to… someone. But I don’t know which one to choose, they are all so pretty.”

“Well,” Ashe began putting his hand under his shin, “Do you know what kind of flowers they love? Do they have a favorite flower?”

Dimitri made a pout, that Dedue knew he had no idea. He sighed softly, with an amused smile.

“Don’t worry about it, your Highness,” he reassured, “We can find something. What about this sunflower?” Dedue proposed showing the yellow flower.

“I don’t know,” Dimitri frowned, “It may be too much,” he murmured more like for himself than anything else.

“Then what about lavender,” Ashe continued, “It’s a beautiful flower and means ‘protection’.”

“That could work, but I am not sure.”

“Then can you give them a violet?”

“I am not sure a purple flower would be it.”

“Maybe you can just give them a red rose, nothing works better for a confession than a classic and universal flower.”

“What,” Dimitri’s blush deepened, “This is not a confession!”

“Is it not?” Ashe frowned.

“No, I wanted to give him a flower for our new friendship, why did you guys think I wanted to confess to someone?”

“Sorry your Highness, we shouldn’t have ashumed your intention.”

“It’s just, usually, when someone offers flowers it’s either because a birthday, a death or a confession and since you were blushing, I didn’t think it’s about the two first.”

“Blushing? I am not blushing!”

Dedue gave Dimitri a stare.

“Am I really blushing?”

The faces made by Dedue and Ashe were enough for Dimitri to have his answer.

“Well,” Dimitri said, clearing his throat in a hope to appease his blush, “Did you have any flower that I can give as a friend?”

“You can gave an Ipomoea,” Dedue proposed, “It’s a pretty flower who means ‘devoted friendship’, which coming from you it couldn’t be more true.”

“Yeah, and they are quite different colors, like white, light purple, pink or blue.”

“Blue? Yeah, I would love a one like that!”

“Ah, but you…”

“Thank you guys for your help,” Dimitri cut them off, happily, “I am sure Claude would love it! I will go buy some seeds, maybe you could help me to grow it too?”

“Of course your Highness, but…” Dedue tried to start.

“I know I can count on you! Anyway I have to train and I won’t bother on your moment together more,” Dimitri gave his retainer a knowing look that he tried to ignore, “I can see you later.”

And with that he was gone. The two boys looked at each other again, before letting out a little laugh.

“But we truly should tell him that blue Ipomoea meant ‘declaration of love’.” Ashe said.

“We probably should, even if I don’t think it’s really wrong in the meaning,” Dedue added, “But I have to admit I didn’t thought he would give to Claude, didn’t see them spend that much time together.”

“Yeah, me neither, maybe they spend time together when we didn’t know or because they are house leaders?”

“Maybe.”

“But I must admit, I wish I had the same bravery as his Highness and gave someone a flower too,” the archer whispered to himself while the other student started taking care of the flower again, “Well maybe I could one day.”

~~~OOO~~~

Five years later, Ashe went to the greenhouse to let go of everything. The war was hard and the battle of Gronder his spirits were low. After what happened to his Highness, the silver boy was scared, he wasn’t anything he remembered. And he had no idea of what happened to Dedue. He felt bad that he never gave him a flower to tell him what he felt about him like Dimitri, albeit unintentionally, did.

But the greenhouse was still a place that made him remembered of the good time he spent with the Duscur man.

When he arrived at the place, he got the surprise to see someone was already there to plant something. When he got closer, he realized it was the Duke of the Alliance.

“Claude?”

“Oh, Ashe, you are here, you wanted something?” his voice was sad and tired.

“No, I just wanted to spend sometime in the Greenhouse,” he got closer to the other man, “What flowers are you planting?”

“Myosotis, also known as forget-me-not.”

“Do you do it for his Highness?” Ashe asked.

“Yeah. I mean he wasn’t someone you can forget right.”

“Agree, but I think it’s especially true for you,” Ashe whispered.

After the King of Faerghus asked Dedue and him about flowers, Ashe did realize how close the two house leaders had become, so he wasn’t that much of a surprise to see Claude planting flowers for him.

Especially not a flower who meant sincere friendship and true love. They may not have spent a lot of time together, but what they had was sincere, whatever it was from Dimitri who acted more relaxed around Claude or Claude who seemed less guarded around Dimitri, their relationship worked.

“Do you want me to help you?” Ashe proposed.

“I wouldn’t say no, but do you want to plant some flowers too? For when you can see Dedue again?”

Ashe blinked, how could Claude know he wanted to give Dedue flowers?

“I don’t know, do you think I can see him again?”

“Yeah, maybe for Dimitri and I it’s over,” the leader said, his voice was sad, regretful, “But I think you have another chance. Don’t waste it until you can’t hope.And if, or when, you see him again, tell him what you felt, do not let things hold you back, you don’t know what life can do and live with your regrets.”

Ashe looked at Claude, he wanted to hug him. He looked at the myosotis, true love, this was definitely what Claude felt for Dimitri. If only the Goddess was merciful with the two of them and let them live their love, he wondered what would have happened?

“Thanks Claude, I will think about it, but for now I will help you with the flowers for his Highness.”

Claude gave him a sad nod, and the two of them started their work in silence, thinking about the person they loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ashedue wasn't suppose to be here in the first place, but I love them so much they end decide to be in love! The signification of the flowers I found them on internet so take it with a grain of salt, but I think it work for them. Because Dimitri and Claude relationship is heavely based on friendship and love in my head, so flowers who symbolyse both it just so them! Anyway I hope you like this little story!


	4. Mythical Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and Claude have a little discussion about mythical creature.

Claude was reading a book about the mythical creature of Fodlan. He was so absorbed in it he didn’t even realize that someone was talking to him.

“Claude? Excuse me, Claude” he felt someone shake him.

Claude snapped to see Dimitri holding a teacup, looking a little amused.

“Ah, your Princeliness, sorry did you need something?”

“I was about to propose to you to take a break. You were working for some time now, you should know it’s not good for your health to overwork yourself!”

“And you are the one saying that?” Claude answered, hiding the smile that wanted to spread in his face as the thought of Dimitri worrying about his health by taking a sip of the tea, “You aren’t better than me in that regard, your Royalness, pretty sure you are working yourself way more than I do!”

“Dedue is exaggerate things, do not believe him.” the prince pouted.

Claude started to read his book again to distract himself on how cute the pout was, he had a reputation to maintain, but the blond had the power to make him flustered so easily by doing basically nothing. Which had the tendency to draw the archer crazy.

“Claude,” Dimitri exclaimed in a loud hush while taking the Golden deer’s book out of his hand, “You… We need to rest.”

“Dimitri, give me…”

“Shuuush, they are people who are working here, it’s a library!” the brunette heard Lysithea hissed.

He turned around to see Annette gave them a disapproving look and Linhardt an annoying one, while Ashe was smiling, almost smirking, at them, Claude frowned at the weird reaction.

“Ah, sorry, we didn’t mean to interrupt you in your studies,” Dimitri apologized.

The other students returned to their works.

“Hey, Dimitri, didn’t you think Ashe's reaction was odd?” Claude whispered, wanting to know if the Blue Lion house leader had any idea of his reaction.

“Ashe? I didn’t see his reaction, what did he do?”

“He was smiling as us, and not an amused one, more like a knowing one.”

Claude saw a pink blush spread on Dimitri’s ears.

“Ah, it’s nothing, don’t think about it,” Claude wanted to say to Dimitri that he should have known by now that was not in his personality to let his curiosity down. Oh well he had to talk to Ashe later, “But what was the book you were reading, you seemed absorbed by it.”

Oh, maybe he did know him, made him talk about something he is interested in, is the best way to make him forget, for a moment, a topic.

“Oh, it’s a book about mythical creatures.” Claude explained happily, “Look at this, this is a dragon called the Immaculate! Did you hear about it?” he took the book back and turned the pages to the right one.

“Not really.”

“Well, from this book it’s a dragon that the Goddess sent to help the people. Even if I don’t really believe it, but look at the supposed power...”

And without realizing it the archer started to info dump all his new knowledge. When he looked up he saw the blond watching him with a confused look.

“Oh, sorry your Princeliness, I didn’t mean to get carried away. You probably don’t even understand half of what I said.”

“I won’t say I totally understand what you just said, but I don’t mind hearing you talk, your voice is quite soothing.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere your Princeliness,” the archer winked trying to hide his embarrassment.

Everyone said that Claude was somewhat of a smooth talker, which is true, he had his way with words, but really Dimitri wasn’t that bad in that regard, at least with the archer. His honest nature made him quite smooth from time to time.

“It’s that so? Didn’t take you for the type who can be fooled by some compliments,” Dimitri teased a mischievous look on his face.

Rare were the moments where the prince was nothing more than polite and uptight, but when he had some moment of mischief or anything of the sort, well let’s just say Claude wasn’t immune to his charm.

“And who said I was fooled by your compliments?” the deer continued in the same tone.

Dimitri let out a chuckle. Claude’s smile turned from teasing to tender for a second.

“You are something, Claude, almost like one of your mythical creatures.”

“Are you trying to use Sylvain's pickup lines on me?”

The Blue Lion’s eyes got wide and a blush spread on his face. Claude snickered, he truly loved teasing him. His reaction was alway endearing.

“Wh-What, I wasn’t… It wasn’t supposed to…” Dimitri stuttered.

Claude started to laugh, as quietly as possible. His shoulder shaking.

“Don’t sweat it, Dimitri, I was kidding. But I am intrigued as to why you think I am a mythical creature?”

“Well mythical creature isn’t really it. But you did intrigued me the same way you are intrigued by that book. Just like your creature, there are a lot of things I don’t know about you. But then they are moments where I can see, know more about you, just like you can discover things about those creatures thanks to the book.”

“Moment you can know more about me?” Claude blinked, he didn’t know what he should think about it.

“Yeah, sometimes, you are sharing things with me, like your love for the stars or how you felt more at ease in the air when you fly on a wyvern. Those moments are actually the one I cherish the most.”

“Uh, maybe you are truly using Sylvain’s pickup lines,” Claude teased.

But it was mostly to hide his own embarrassment. The blond’s eyes were so honest and soft. He was telling the truth, Claude knew it and that was making him feel giddy.

Claude was a smart boy, and deep down, he knew what those feelings were, he knew why he liked to spend time with Dimitri or why he showed him those little moments with his true self that he tried to keep away from most people. But even if he knew why, it still scared him a little, so many things can go wrong if he, they, tried something. So the archer always did what he can do best, change the subject, ease the atmosphere with a joke.

“I am saying the truth, you know,” Dimitri said calmly, “I truly enjoy our few moments together.”

“Oh, so you are not denying that you are using pickups lines on me.”

“Think what you want, Claude, I know you are just trying to change the subject to not be embarrassed.”

Claude didn’t talk for an instant, surprised at how close Dimitri was. Since when did he know him that well?

“I take your silence as proof that I am right,” Dimitri smirked.

Claude didn’t know if he liked this side of Dimitri or not. The smirk and the mischief look did make him incredibly sexy in the brunette’s eyes, but the fact it was aimed at him made him embarrassed.

“This is not proof of anything,” Claude denied, “I am just surprised that you can have somewhat of a sense of humor, didn’t think you have it in you.”

Dimitri was about to respond, after making another one of his pouts that Claude found adorable, when they were interrupted.

“Excuse me young men, but I had to close the library,” Tomas said.

The two boys looked around to see they were the last one standing. They both blinked, they had really been talking that long? They didn’t make that much progress on their respective research as they were planning too.

“Oh, apologizes Tomas, we didn’t mean to take so much of your time, we will get going, right Claude?”

“Yep, and sorry too.”

And with that the house leaders took their belongings and they were out of the library.

“Well, one thing for sure it’s that the time passes faster when I am with you.” Dimitri said.

“No, but seriously, are you trying to use Sylvain’s line on me or are just that honest?”

“What do you mean, I am just being honest, what am I saying really looks like something Sylvain would say?”

Claude smiled softly, Dimitri said he was a mystery for him, a mystical creature, but for Claude someone as honest as Dimitri, who could say all these sappy and honest things without any problem was also a mystery and mystic to Claude.

“Maybe not with those words, but I could see him say something similar to try to date someone. But don’t sweat it your Princeliness,” Claude added saying Dimitri's frown, “I know you don’t mean them the same way,” he wanted to add a ‘sadly’ but he stopped himself, “Anyway, we better go to bed now, it seems to be pretty late.”

After a nod from Dimitri, the two boys started their way to their respective rooms, thinking about those mythical creatures at their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This day was a little hard for me to write, but I like what I did at the end. And Ashe will definitely be someone who will encourage Dimitri from afar lol! I hope you did enjoy this fanfic too!


	5. Comfort

Hilda was training with Ignatz with their axes. She didn’t really want to, she would have preferred to spend some time with Marianne instead, who was taking care of Dorte right now, but their professor obliged her to do so to help Ignatz, since she was the best axe fighter of the Golden Deer.

She was surprised to see Claude was already here, training with his bow. And Dimitri was also here training with his lances, which was less surprising with the little she knew about the prince.

After a while Ignatz and Hilda heard a noise of something broken. They turned around to see Dimitri holding in each of his hand half of a lance. And not a training lance, but a silver one.

The prince made a little pout, that Hilda thought could rival her own. And the sigh the blond let out, made the girl think it wasn’t the first time he broke things like that.

And as if the scene wasn’t surprising enough for the girl, she saw his house leader approach the Blue Lion with a soft smile.

“Well, well your Princeliness, this is some strength you have,” he teased, but Hilda knew him well enough to realize something was different, even if she couldn’t pinpoint what.

And the way Ignatz furrow his eyebrows and came a little closer, confirmed she wasn’t the only one to think the Deer was different.

“Claude, no need to make fun of me, I know I am stronger than most people.”

“Hey, I am not making fun,” Dimitri gave him a pointed look, “Well, not completely, I truly think that your strength is quite amazing!”

“A strength I got from my crest mostly and made me break most things I hold if I don’t restrain myself, really something to be amazed about.” Dimitri complained.

Both Hilda and Ignatz looked at the prince sadly, they didn’t expect him to be insecure about his strength. Hilda couldn’t imagine the pressure he must have.

“You know your crest is not the only thing that made your strength? You are working everyday to keep yourself in form. And didn’t you tell me that you asked Mercedes to help teach you how to sew so you can learn to control your strength?” Dimitri gave him a slight nod, and Hilda wondered how and why Claude knew about this, “See, you are working hard, do not let the little mishap make you feel down. You know what,” Claude said while taking a sword, “We can do a sparring match, to clear your head. Are you in?”

“Well, why not, but I won’t go easy on you!”

“I didn’t expect anything else from his Highness.”

The two smiled at each other, before starting their match.

“Hum, Hilda, it is me, or Claude seems more sincere than usual?” Ignatz whispered to her.

“Glad to see I am not the only one to think that.”

Hilda never saw Claude’s smile being like that, or behave with this care with anyone. Seeing him comfort someone so openly. She even wondered if he knew Ignatz and herself were here with them?

“They are cute, together,” Ignatz mused, but Hilda could hear he was slightly amused.

The pink girl let out a chuckled, well she won’t disagree. She gave the two boys a last glance, they were still sparring, but the smile on their faces was one of the most sincere she ever saw on them.

Once their training is finished the three Golden Deers regrouped together to go to their class.

“Soooo,” Hilda said, taking his leader’s arm, “Dimitri and you, huh?”

“What about Dimitri and me?” the archer questioned suspicious.

“Just we didn’t know, you two were close,” Ignatz answered, emphasizing the ‘close’, with an amused smile.

Hilda wasn’t sure what got into him, but she wouldn’t complain.

“Well, as future leaders of Fodlan, it’s better to get along.”

“Really, funny we didn’t see you being that nice with Edelgard.”

“Oh, you know, the princess is quite hard to catch, so.”

“Sure, but you should know Claude, I never saw you smiled like that,” the second archer said.

“I smiled like what?”

“Like you were completely smitten with the prince,” Hilda added teasingly.

The little blush who was spreading on her best friend's face was everything, even Ignatz let out a chuckle.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, I am NOT smitten for his Princeliness!”

“Sure, Claude, if you said so.”

“Come on, Claude, you can say it to me, if you have a crush on Dimitri, you can tell everything to your best friend.”

“W-What, that’s absolutely not it! I do not have a crush on Dimitri!” Claude exclaimed, a little too quickly while taking off his arm from Hilda’s grip, “Anyway, we arrived in class, we better concentrate on our lessons!”

Ignatz and Hilda exchanged looks while their house leader entered their classroom, before laughing together.

“He really liked Dimitri, huh?”

“Ignatz, isn’t it obvious? Of course he does! Oh, I can’t wait to tease him!”

“Don’t push him too much, Hilda.”

“Of course, of course,” she agreed while the two of them entered the class too, “But I can’t wait to see them dating, even if I won’t be surprised if they took like five years before getting there.”

~~~OOO~~~

“The king of Faerghus, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd is dead,” Hilda heard someone announcing the news to his brother and father, two years later.

Hilda didn’t wait to hear the rest of the story to sprint toward her room. She took a paper and a pen and started to write to Claude.

She needed to be sure he was okay. She knew how much the prince meant to him. Whatever he wanted to admit or not. She had the feeling this news would drain him. Once she finished the letter, she sent it right away.

It’s been weeks since she sent her letter to Claude and the only answer she got was a simple letter telling her to not worry.

Which only increased her worries. So when she heard that Holst had to go in the Riegan’s estate for a roundtable, she asked him to take her with him.

Saying that Holst was surprised would have been an understatement, but when he saw her determination to go, he accepted.

When she arrived she asked some servants to lead her to Claude. The servants were sceptical but followed her orders when she said she was Lady Goneril.

Once she arrived in the front door of Claude's room, she knocked.

“Hilda? What are you doing here?” Claude interrogated, surprised to see her.

“I am here to check on you.”

Hilda entered the room, who was as messy as the one he had at the Academy. She sighed while sitting on his bed.

“I told you, I am fine,” Claude said, closing the door, “You didn’t need to come check on me.”

“Claude, Dimitri di…”

“Is alive.”

“What?” Hilda blinked, “Claude, you can’t be serious, everyone said he is dead, he got executed by the new Duke or whatever is the new dirigent of the Kingd… I guess I should say Dukedom now.”

“We didn’t find the body, Hilda,” the archer explained, “And honestly I think something is fishy here. I don’t trust this Cornelia girl. Dimitri killed his uncle? Doesn’t sound like him.”

“Well, the last time we saw him, he wasn’t really like himself you know.” Hilda pointed out.

Claude’s eyes diverted from her, she knew he realized she had a point.

“I won’t argue on that, but I know he will come back, just like Teach.”

“How can you be so sure about that?”

“I just know,” the future duke explained, “My guts are telling me, they both are alive. And I know I will see them one day.”

“Okay, let’s say you are right, if Dimitri and the professor are alive, the professor would probably help us, but how can you be sure that Dimitri will, what if he is in the same state as the last time we saw him if not worse?”

“I trust him to overcome his demons, he is stronger than he thinks and with some help from the right persone he will overcome everything.”

Hilda looked at him, she saw his eyes were sincere, he believed in what he said. Hilda never saw him this sincere about anything. She remembered the first time she thought he had a crush on Dimitri and even now, when Dimitri is not here, he wanted to help him, to comfort him.

“Claude, do you love Dimitri?”

A silence fell on the room for a few seconds.

“Yes,” Claude finally responded softly.

Hilda stood up and wrapped her arms around Claude. She truly hoped he was right, that Dimitri was alive, even if it’s only for Claude’s sake. And if he wasn’t she would always be there to comfort her best friend and she hoped he knew that. She felt the brunette hug her back.

“Thanks, Hilda.”

“It’s nothing, I will always be there for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and Claude have the best relationship in the whole game in my opinion and they are my brotp! But I also love Ignatz and Claude relationship! They are precious! Also I am sure Claude would have know deep down that Dimitri is alive and in AM, Claude believe in him so much! He knows with the right person to help him, Dimitri can overthrow his demons and this is so precious! I didn't have a route in mind when I write it, but I lowkey think it's AM like that they can be happy! Anyway I hope you still like my fanfic, I have fun writing it!


	6. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea got up a conversation between Dimitri and Claude

Dorothea was walking toward the nursery to see if she could spend some time with Manuela. But when she arrived, she saw that some people were already here.

“Claude you should have been more careful! You are lucky I came to your room!” she heard a voice that she recognized as Dimitri’s.

She glanced a look at the room, she saw the prince of Faerghus sitting on a chair with the heir of the Alliance on a bed. The songstress wondered how this could have happened, so she hid and continued to listen to the conversation.

“Yeah, yeah, but I need to create this new poison. Hey, don’t look at me that way, your Princeliness.” Dorothea couldn’t see Dimitri’s face, but she ashumed he must have given Claude a disapproving look, “Anyway why did you come into my room, huh?”

The songstress saw the prince shift awkwardly on his seat.

“Oh, hum, well, do you remember when I proposed to you to go on a horse ride?”

The Black Eagle blinked, the Blue Lion proposed to do what with the Golden Deer?

“Yeah, I do, wait, were you coming to my room to ask me to ride with you?”

“Yes,” the blond confirmed timidly.

The girl’s eyes went wide, she didn’t expect the two house leaders to be this close.

“Well, sorry to ruin your plan…”

“Oh, I think I came at the right time! Sometime it’s really amazed me how smart you can be but then you can knock yourself out with your own poison.”

“Ahah, laugh all you want Dimitri,” Dorothea heard Claude said in a pouty voice.

Dorothea may have not spent that much time with either house leader, but the most time he saw them, they weren’t acting this way. She didn’t think Dimitri could be a tease or Claude letting people tease him.

“But more seriously, good thing I wanted to talk to you, who knows how long you would have been knocked out otherwise!” the prince scolded, “You should be more careful!”

“Hey, I know, professor Manuela already gave me the speech about how to be less reckless and blah blah blah.”

“Claude!”

“Sorry, I will be more careful. But, thank you, Dimitri, for coming to my aid.” Dorothea could barely hear Claude’s voice, he was almost whispering the last part.

The songstress couldn’t see the archer’s face quite well, but she thought he looked sheepish. For a second she wondered if someone didn’t exchange the two boys personalities.

“It’s nothing, I will always come to help you.”

“Oh, really, it is a promise, your Princeliness? Would you be my prince in shining armor?”

“Yes.”

Dorothea bit her lips to not laugh. Well, they were actually cute, but she didn’t expect them to act like that when they were alone.

“Look at who’s becoming smooth,” Claude joked.

“No, I mean,” Dimitri stammered, realizing what he just said, “I promise to always come to help you when you need me. Not that I am your prince charming, or anything.”

Dorothea might not be able to see his face, but she was sure he was blushing. Goddess how it was funny to see both leaders being flushed and teasing with each other.

“Well, I will let you now, you should rest,” the prince said, but the girl could hear that he was still embarrassed about what just happen, “And from now on, be more careful, remember we had the battle of the Eagle and the Lion in a few weeks, I would feel bad to not see you in it.”

“Oh, I don’t worry I will be there and crush Edelgard and you!”

“Oh, we will see about that! I won’t let you win easily. But I should go now, rest well, Claude.”

The Black Eagle saw the blond stand up and she quickly hid in the next room, who thankfully was empty, before he realized she was there and had spy on them.

When the house leader passed by the room, she could see his eyes were bright and happy.

After she made sure the prince wasn’t here anymore, she glanced another look at the nursery. She saw that the Golden Deer was in his thought, his face was soft, probably thinking about a blond prince. Dorothea never thought he could make a face like that.

They were really smitten with each other, the songstress thought, amused.

Dorothea decided to let him be for this time, and since he was there, Manuela couldn’t spend time with her, so she decided to go back to her dorm.

And she also decided to keep their little promise to herself. But she didn’t think she would have seen Dimitri keep his promise so soon.

Only a few weeks later, Dorothea was talking with Hilda at the little feast they did after the battle of the Eagle and the Lion. The two girls were happily discussing jewelry, when someone interrupted them.

“Hum, sorry to bother,” Dimitri interjected in their conversation shyly, “But, Claude just passed out, I think he ate too much.”

While saying that he pointed to his back, where Claude was asleep.

“Urg, really?” Hilda complained, rolling her eyes, “I can’t believe it, thanks for taking him, wait here while I will search for Raphael to take him and sorry he bothered you.”

“Oh, it’s nothing.”

But Hilda was already out searching the Golden Deer blond. While the Blue Lion were plassing the Golden Deer house leader as her place and sat down beside him, still holding the other boy to be sure he didn’t hurt himself.

“What a prince charming,” Dorothea couldn’t help to tease.

“W-What are you… How do you…”

“Oh, let’s say I was in the right place at the right time. But don’t worry I won’t tell anyone about what I heard. But it’s so nice of you to respect your promise.”

“Of course, I will! I am not the one to break a promise!”

“I was joking, Dimitri.” Dorothea laughed, “But tell me, do you like Claude?”

“Well yeah, he is a good friend.”

“No, I mean romantically?”

The blush spreading on the prince's face answered her question.

“What are you saying,” he whispered toward the girl, “We are just friends, I mean yeah, he is good looking and I love to spend time with him, but I don’t like him that way.”

Dorothea wanted to laugh, realizing that Dimitri was the oblivious type. It was hard to believe him when he blushed like that and even if he wasn’t blushing, the fact he still had a sleepy Claude in his arms, holding him gently, didn’t help.

“Here it is,” they heard a voice, they turned around to see Hilda and Raphael, “Thanks for taking care of this dumbass,” Hilda thanked while Rapahael took Claude on his back, who was still sleeping.

But Dorothea catched Hilda looking at the two leaders with a knowing look. Oh, so she knew about them too. They need to talk about that later.

“That was nice of you, Dimitri, but I will handle it from here,” Raphael beamed at them, before the three Golden Deers went away.

Dorothea looked at Dimitri who observed the Golden Deer house leader, still asleep, like he was making sure he was okay.

“Just a friend, huh?”

Dimitri snapped at her interjection.

“Well, yeah, just friends. Anyway, not that I don’t like to spend time with you Dorothea, but I had promised Sylvain to spend time with him.”

“And you never break a promise, hmm.”

“Yeah, anyway have a nice night.”

Dorothea laughed again as the prince went away. The difference of his demeanor when he was with her in contrast of what she saw a few weeks ago when he was with Claude, was astounding. She smiled, well, she still hadn’t found a good man for her yet, but maybe she could at least watch these two get there. It would probably be fun. But for tonight she will enjoy herself with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had fun reading it, as I had fun writing it! Dorothea did tell if you recruits her in AM when you save Claude, that it's remind her of the Academy days so I wonder what she must have saw! And I adore teasing and fluster Dimitri and Claude so much so here this chapter!


	7. Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard invite his vice-president to work in her home, she didn't expect his step-brother to have eyes on him.

Edelgard was leading his vice-president toward the corridor of her building. They were supposed to work for their next debate. When she opened the door of her flat she heard a voice.

“El? You are ho…”

She looked up to see Dimitri at the doorway of the living room.

“Oh, didn’t expect you to be already here, Dima.”

“Well, my training had been canceled,” he answered, absently his eyes turned toward the other boy.

“Right, I should introduce you. This is Khalid, the vice-president of my debate club. Claude, this is Dimitri, my roommate and step-brother.”

The girl saw her friend went toward her brother and extended his hand.

“Nice to meet you Dimitri,” he greeted with his usual smile, “But you can call me Claude if you want, it’s my nickname.”

“Huh, I mean, nice to meet you too, Khalid!” Edelgard saw Dimitri shake Claude’s hand awkwardly.

She raised her eyebrow, she had a feeling on what’s going on with him. She gave him a knowing smile. Did Dimitri realize it and ignore her on purpose or not, she wasn’t sure.

“Anyway, Claude and I had to work,” she interjected while showing her guest toward her room.

The two of them were working for a while, but the girl could hear the blond footsteps outside her door, a lot. He never did that but she presumed the boy beside her was the reason for his change of comportement.

“Hum, hi,” she heard Dimitri knock at the door, “You guys have been working for a while now, I am guessing you need a break?”

When she turned around, Edelgard saw him having some snacks in his arms. And by some snacks, she meant he probably emptied their kitchen.

“Oh, thanks, I started to feel hungry,” Khalid beamed, which made Dimitri blushed slightly, “And anyway we are kind of stuck here.”

“Oh, maybe I could help?” the blond asked while putting the snacks on the table, after the other two cleaned the space, “And sorry if it’s a lot, I didn’t know what you liked, so I take a little of everything,” he added timidly.

His sister tried her best to not roll her eyes with an amused smile. He so obviously got a crush on her friend.

“Oh, don’t worry, your Princeliness, I love to eat anyway!” the brunette boy smiled.

“Y-Your Princeliness?” Dimitri repeated his blush deepened, Edelgard made a fake cough to hide her chuckle. She could catch Dimitri sending her an annoying glare.

“Yeah, you look like a prince from a fairy tale.”

Edelgard raised her eyebrow, did Claude just flirt with her step-brother? Didn’t expect him to be his type. But she wouldn’t complain, it’s better for Dimitri.

“I, huh, thanks,” the blond stammered, “Anyway so about your problem? Maybe I could be of any help.”

“Well, we kinda have a hard time to accord ourselves about….” Edelgard started to explain their problem, half because she wanted to help her brother to change the conversation to something he felt less awkward and half because she knew he could be a huge help.

“Wow, Dimitri, you are pretty good,” Khalid whistled after Dimitri finished giving them his perspective, “Why don’t you join us in the debate club?” he asked, which made the blond smile.

“I wanted to, but I already promise Felix that I will be in the fencing team with him and since the schedule between the two clubs overlaps a lot, I couldn’t.”

“Felix? Isn’t it the guy Sylvain always talks about?”

“You know Sylvain?”

“You remembered that he is a member of my debate club, right?”

“Oh, yeah, I always forgot,” Dimitri admitted, “But I didn’t think he talked that much about Felix.”

“Oh, he does, ‘Seriously guys, you should see Felix with his new boots, he is so hot’.” Khalid imitated Sylvain’s voice which made the step-siblings laugh.

“Nice imitation of Sylvain, you seemed to be a man of many talents,” Dimitri said, leaning awkwardly on Edelgard’s desk.

The girl blinked, did he try to flirt with Claude? In her own room? While she was in there? Really?

“I truly am, I could maybe show some of my many talents one day,” Khalid responded with a wink.

Okay, that was it, the girl didn’t mind the two having a thing for each other, but not in her room, dammit.

“Anyway, thanks for the help Dima, but it starts to be late, Claude, you should probably go before you miss your bus.”

“Oh, yeah you are right Princess, thanks for the reminder.”

“Princess?” Edelgard interrogated perplex, she never heard him call her like that before.

“Yeah, since Dimitri is ‘his Princeliness’, and the two of you are siblings, well step-siblings, it made sense that you should be a princess.”

“This is kinda far-fetched, but if it’s amused you,” Edelgard rolled her eyes as her friend antics, “Well, I will accompany you to your stop.”

“It’s okay, I remembered the way when I came here.”

“You’re sure?” Dimitr asked, “I can accompany you, I don’t want you to be lost, for El, you are one of her best elements,” he tried to explain, “Right, El?”

“Well, yeah, otherwise he wouldn’t be my vice-president,” Edelgard said flatly, she knew where her brother was aiming to, but he didn’t need to tell obvious things.

“That’s very nice of you to worry about it, Dimitri, but it will be okay.”

“You’re certain?”

“Dimitri, he said he will be fine, drop it,” the girl interjected, didn’t wanting this conversation to drag all night.

“Hey, Dimitri,” Khalid asked at the doorstep of the step-siblings flat, “Are you coming at our next debate?”

“Yes, I would love to see you! I mean I will go, for seeing my sister and you win the debate,” Dimitri stuttered while Edelgard facepalmed, “Yep, I am totally coming for the debate, and the debate only…”

“He will come, I will even drag him too, he owes me, anyway, since he didn’t come to the last one,” Edelgard interrupted him, which Dimitri was grateful for.

“It’s not my fault if I had training, but this time I am free,” he continued this time regaining his composure.

“Great! See you at the debate then!” Khalid flashed a bright smile, that the girl never thought he could, “See you tomorrow, President,” he added, waving at Edelgard this time.

When he was out and the door was close, Edelgard turned toward Dimitri and said: “So, Claude and you, huh?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about, I just thought he was nice,” Dimitri answered, while blushing slightly.

His sister sent him an unconvincing look, her arms crossed.

“Okay, fine, stop looking at me like that,” the man sighed, “He did catch my eyes.”

“Knew it! My little brother had a crush, how cute,” Edelgard teased, while ruffing Dimitri’s hair.

“First of all you are only six months older than me, second of all this would have worked way better if you didn’t have to practically jump to do that, little sister.”

“Huh, really, you are joking about my height? Because your 188cm really helps you with your crush ‘Oh, Khalid, please, let me accompany you to your stop, I want to spend more time with you’,” she imitated her brother, “Disaster.”

“You said it like you are better than me.” Edelgard looked confusingly at him, “Don’t tell me you already forget about your crush on that older student that helped your PE teacher. What did you say already, oh yeah ‘Dimitri, you should see how her hairs wrapped her face and their blue eyes are so beautiful and the muscles of her arms, oh what I…’.” Dimitri was cut off by a cushion on his face.

“Shut up!” Edelgard shouted after throwing the cushion, a deep blush on her face.

Dimitri laughed while slouched on their sofa next to his sister.

“We are disasters, aren’t we?”

“Big disasters.”

They both laughed again.

“But please, do not try to discreetly put Khalid and I together?” Dimitri asked.

“Of course not, who do you think I am? Sylvain?” she answered rolling her eyes.

Dimitri gave her an amused smile.

“Anyway, it’s not all, but you had to help me clean my room from all the snacks that you took.”

“It’s not my fault, I just didn’t want to give Khalid something he didn’t like or worst something he was allergic to!”

“He would have just told you, idiot, now come on, Dima, get up and help me”

“Fine, Fine. Coming.”

The next day after their club, Edelgard went to see Claude with a piece of paper in her hand.

“Here, for you,” she said.

“What’s this?” Khalid interrogated, clearly confused, while looking at it.

“This is Dimitri’s number, please ask him on a date,” she explained calmly.

A silence took place in the debate club room, before she heard a laugh that she recognized being Sylvain’s.

“Shouldn’t you suppose to be, I don’t know, subtle about it?” her vice-president said, mouth a little agape.

“I have better to do with my life than hearing my brother crushing about you and trying to court you like he was from a time where princes and knights were still a thing.”

When she finished her explanation, a wave of guilt rushed over her, maybe she shouldn’t have said that to her brother’s crush. She glanced at Sylvain who was waving his hand toward his throat to signal her to stop and even Hubert gave her a look that said ‘Not your best idea, Dimitri will probably kill you’, shit she truly fucked up.

“He will really do that,” the brunette laughed quite fondly, “That’s cute. Thanks for the number, I will send his Princeliness a text tonight.”

The girl let out a sighed, thankfully Claude found it cute. She was a little surprised, but well, this increased his brother's chance, and decreased her to be killed, so she can’t really complain.

“Huh, you really found that cute?” Sylvain asked, surprised.

“Yeah, I am quite a history lover myself and those kinds of things are perfect for teasing.” Claude smiled brightly.

“That’s explained why you call him ‘your Princeliness’ now,” Edelgard added.

“Damn, if I knew that Dimitri would have been your type and you were his, I would have presented you sooner,” the redhead lamented, “He would have own me,” he continued in a dramatic sigh, while the rest of the members laughed or chuckled or rolled their eyes at his antics.

Later that night, the girl was working on an essay for her class, when someone burst into her door.

“Edelgard!” she heard Dimitri yell, “You promise you won’t try to put Khalid and I together!”

She turned around calmly, he was angry and annoyed, but not mad, so she knew this was mostly okay.

“No, I promise I won’t put you two discreetly together and I just gave Claude your number and told him to ask you on a date, it’s neither discrete nor subtle, therefore I kept my promise.”

“I… You…” he stuttered while giving her a death glare.

“I love you too, Dima,” she teased, “So, where does Claude invite you to? Do you want help to dress up? I know I am not the ideal person for that kind of matter, but if you need me...”

“Yeah, no thanks, I am angry at you, you won’t know anything,” Dimitri shouted while slamming the door.

Who fell on the ground.

“Sorry,” Dimitri apologized in a mix of angry, sheepish tone.

Edelgard sighed, sometimes she forgot how ridiculously strong Dimitri can be. Good thing both sides of their families were rich, so those kinds of things weren’t much of a problem.

The girl made a mental note to warn Claude in case, even if she had a feeling he would be into it.

A few weeks later was the day of the debate. Edelgard and her club crushed it, thanks to their perseverance and their methods, and she had to admit Dimitri insight.

But just after they congratulated each other, Claude and Lorenz had to go, they had friends to welcome. While Hubert and Ferdinand had a date that day to celebrate their victory, they never doubted it. And Sylvain went to flirt with some girls. Making the girl alone to search for her brother.

“Hi, Edelgard, glad I was able to catch you!”

Edelgard turned around to see Byleth, the girl who helped her PE Teacher. She blinked and blushed seeing her.

“Ah, B-Byleth! What are you doing here!” she stammered.

“Well, Claude and Lorenz invite me.”

“How do you know Claude and Lorenz?”

“Oh, well one of my father proteger, Leonie, is Lorenz’s girlfriend and Claude friend, so I see them from time to time and we become friends too. They are the one who invited me to this debate. But I didn’t expect to see you. You were amazing on stage, by the way. You are a true orator.”

“Ah, t-thanks.”

“Byleth! Come, we have to go!” a redhead girl called.

“Coming Leonie, well it was nice to see you. See you at your next debate!” Byleth said before going to see the redhead.

“Yeah, likewise, see you!” Edelgard said, waving dreamly.

“Do you want me to not discreetly help you to get together?” someone teased.

Edelgard jumped out a little and turned around to see Dimitri smiling at her.

“Dimitri, it’s you. You are getting your revenge about what I do to get Claude and you together?”

“Maybe.”

“I see I am rubbing off on you, your Princeliness”

The siblings turned around to see Khalid grinned at them. Dimitri’s smile became more fond. He went toward his boyfriend and kissed.

“Gross.” the girl smiled at them.

“Let us be happy,” Dimitri joked, “Anyway, you guys were amazing, and to celebrate your victory, I invite you to diner!”

“Thank you Dima!”

“Yeah! And maybe we can help the princess to be with her suitor.” Claude winked at her while Dimitri smirked at her.

Edelgard almost regretted making these two dated, if it wasn’t for the fact that they were so happy together. Dimitri might tease her a little, but Claude would definitely do something with Byleth.

She sighed, while a little smile appeared on her face. Well she could let them do and see what happened she thought as she followed the boys outside for their victory dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game didn't want to give me disasters step-sib Edelgard and Dimitri then I will do it myself! I had so much fun writing this one! And if the characters are a little OOC, it's bc they don't have their trauma so they are a more happy than in the game so more teasing! And I wanted to used both Khalid and Claude for Claude, so yeah I hope the thing I did is okay and not too bothersome! And yes I tried to add some of my fave ships so what?


	8. Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here for the last day! I tried something new, so I am not sure on how it's go, but I hope you liked it! Also I don't have a set date for this, but I imagine it after the bal.

Dimitri was sitting at the library. He was watching Claude put the books he took on the shelf. The blond saw the archer having a hard time putting the last book. Dimitri stood up to help him. He was behind him, he took the book from the other boy's hand and put it on the bookshelf.

“Thanks your Princeliness, a true prince charming,” Claude teased, while turning around, his back on the shelf.

His eyes shone with a mischief glow. Dimitri lowered his eyes to his lips where a smug smile was placed.

The prince didn’t know what’s gotten into him, but he kissed those lips. Claude’s lips were sweet. Dimitri felt Claude deepened the kiss, while pushing him. The blond fell on a mattress while Claude sat on his lap, neither of them breaking the kiss.

Dimitri knew he should have questioned why they were a bed in the library. But it was hard for him to think when Claude’s tongue asked him to open his mouth. Dimitri quickly accessed his request.

The blond never felt so good. He would have never thought that kissing someone would feel that good, unless it was kissing Claude that made him feel like that.

While Claude was exploring his mouth and his hands were grabbing and playing with the blond’s hair, Dimitri’s hands started to unbutton Claude’s jacket.

When Dimitri’s was half way to unbuttoning it, Claude broke their kiss to start kissing the prince's collarbone. Dimitri stopped for a moment realizing that he wasn’t in his usual armor anymore but in his night clothes.

“Dimitri, please, continue,” he heard the archer whisper in his ear in a low tone, before chewing it.

Dimitri’s brain short circuit. How could he refuse when he talked to him like that. So the prince resumed his task. Soon enough, the jacket was on the floor. Once the task was done, the blond linked their mouths again, this time he was the one asking to enter his fellow classmate's mouth.

They kissed for a while, when the two boys' hands wandered under each other's shirts, Dimitri took charge to take off the deer’s shirt.

“Well, now I can finally see how built you are and how much you are hiding under your clothes, my big lion,” Claude whispered again, making Dimitri blushed.

The future duke took off the prince’s shirt, who joined the other piece of clothes on the floor. Then Dimitri fell on the mattress, Claude towering him.

The blond was able to look at his fellow house leader's upper body. He could see his strong arms, showing the fruits of his archering training. His abs were clear-cut, much to the joy of the blond’s eyes.

“Disgusting,” he suddenly heard.

Dimitri looked up toward Claude’s face. What he saw was repugnance. This felt like a cold shower for the young man.

“What,” Dimitri said incomprehensibly.

“Don’t you see your body, it’s disgusting,” the archer answered.

Dimitri didn’t need to, he knew this body was deformed by the Tragedy. He still got the burns from the incendie, the slice he got when he saved Dedue. While Claude’s skin was smooth, without any scars on it.

As he was watching him, he saw Claude get up and started to take his stuff.

“Wait Claude!”

“Why? You really think I want to continue when you have a body like that? Well, you are wrong, don’t try to seek me now.” he continued as he was walking out the room.

Dimitri was now alone, his heart was shattered.

“Well, did you really think someone would want you?” Dimitri turned around to see Glenn, “Anyway, you don’t have time to fool around, you have to venge us.”

“But, I…”

“No, son, you had to find who killed us, you can’t think that someone will ever want someone as broken as you?”

“Your body is unlovable, your mind is broken, he will never love you, no one will ever love you, better concentrate on killing the one who did that to us,” his step-mother murmured.

Dimitri listened to the ghosts as they were clinging on him, recovering, without being able to do anything. He felt he was choking, unable to say anything, air was getting harder to get. He was choking, drowning, as the ghosts clinging became stronger, hurting him, he tried to get away without any results.

When he was about to give up, Dimitri jolted in his bed. His body was covered in sweat. He felt hot. He took a deep breath as he realized that all of this was just a dream.

Dimitri breathed slowly to calm himself. He tried to not think about his dream. Especially the implication of the first part. Just thinking about it made the blond blushed. He still felt the other boy lips on his. But he also still heard his words and the one of the ghosts.

Dimitri got out of his bed, he needed to get some fresh air to think about something else. He tiptoed his way out the dorm. But when he passed front of Claude’s room, he saw a light flickering under the door.

Dimitri stopped. He looked at the door, wanting to know why the other boy was awake. Without really thinking he got closer to the deer’s door. He raised his hand to knock.

“ _Don’t try to seek me now_ ,” the blond remembered the Claude of his dream said.

Dimitri stopped himself. He knew that it was just a dream, that the real Claude didn’t want that, but the blond’s dream was too recent in his mind. He put his head and hand against the wood door. His heart was still shaken, broken by those words his mind came up with. But when he was about to leave, the door opened which made the blond lose his balance a little.

“Dimitri?”

The prince raised his head to see Claude who was looking at him curiously, in his night clothes, with one of his hands next to his waist. Dimitri could discern a dagger. Claude saw where Dimitri’s gaze lingered and let go of his hand.

“Can I know the reason why you are in front of my room?” Claude asked, clearing his throat.

“Oh, hum, I was out for a night walk when I saw the light under your door, and, hum…” Dimitri stammered.

“Another nightmare?” Claude interrogated softly.

“Kind of.”

“Hey, I still have some chamomile, do you want some?”

Dimitri knew he shouldn’t accept, but the last time he spent the night with him, all those moons ago, helped him to think about something else, so maybe this time too.

“I would like to.”

“Then come in.”

Dimitri entered the other boy's room, when he sat down, he could see Claude tuck his dagger under his pillow with the corner of his eyes. Then he went to prepare some tea.

Dimitri looked at him, he realized that was the first time he saw Claude without his uniform, his night clothes showing more of his skin than usual. Dimitri tried to concentrate on his breathing to not blush too hard. But it was hard when his dream was still fresh in his memory.

“Wow, that must have been a really bad dream,” he heard the archer comment.

“Huh? What made you think that?”

“Your face, you look like you try to forget, whatever you dreamed about, really hard. Must be something awful.”

Dimitri wanted to say it was not, on the contrary that part felt actually good. But he couldn’t say that, especially to Claude. It would probably ruin their friendship. He probably didn’t feel the same way. Dimitri wasn’t even sure of his feelings for Claude, but whatever they were, Claude probably saw him as a friend and an ally for his dream and that was it.

“It wasn’t all that bad, but the bad part did hit hard,” he finally settled for, it wasn’t a lie, just not the whole truth.

“You know when I was younger the scent of incense made me feel good,” the brunette said as the blond saw him light an incense, “When I was younger I looked the incense burned slowly, it felt like no matter what happen, life still move on, the scent still coming, it made me feel peaceful, if you understand what I mean.”

Dimitri wasn’t sure to understand completely, but as he smelled the incense, he started to understand a little what the other boy wanted to say. This was indeed a peaceful feeling. Quickly enough, he could feel the deer sat next to him, since the tea was ready.

As he was serving them, Dimitri could see on his fellow house leader’s left arm three scars, as if he got lacerated by an animal. The blond’s eyes wided, the scars seemed old, but he couldn’t help but wondered when he got them.

When Claude saw he was looking at his scar, he snapped, trying to hide his scar. Dimitri understood that the scar wasn’t a simple accident. Or at least this is what he felt by this reaction.

“Hey, your Princeliness, aren’t you cold?” he casually said, hiding even more his scars by putting his hand behind his head, “I think I will put my jacket on.”

“No!” Dimitri shouted as he grabbed Claude’s wrist as he was getting up.

The tea wavered a little, but stayed in place, as the deer looked at the lion in the eyes. He was confused, surprised.

“Y-You don’t need to hide it,” Dimitri said softly, “I understand the need of hiding it because how hideous it is for us, even if I don’t found your scars hideous at all, but I understand your want, however you don’t need to do that with me,” he continued as he was looking at his own burns on his arm.

“I don’t really hide because I found it hideous and neither are yours,” Claude answered, sitting down again, his other hand softly touched Dimitri’s burns, which made the blond shiver softly, “I think our scars are reminders, of what we went through, of what we fight for.”

Dimitri listened to him in silence. It was a nice way to see all these scars. The blond never thought about it that way, maybe he should.

“The only reason I hide all my scars,” Claude continued after taking a deep breath, his eyes closed, with a soft expression, Dimitri knew this is the face he always made when he told him something about himself, “It’s because people will ask questions, questions I don’t want to answers, questions were I should let me be vulnerable to answer, to trust them, it is hard for me.”

“All your scars? You have more?” Dimitri exclaimed, surprised.

Claude snapped in front of Dimitri, he instantly regretted his words. The brunette just said to him that he had a hard time showing his scars because he didn’t want to answer questions and here he was asking questions. He felt like an idiot.

“I do,” the archer murmured, while the prince looked at him surprised, he didn’t expect him to answer him, “I mean, you know me, I love taking some risk, so it was about to happen,” he joked off.

But Dimitri knew better now, he was able to see the difference between when Claude was joking and when Claude wanted people to underestimate him, when his true self was too close to be seen.

“Why did you tell me all of this?” he wondered, ignoring his last comment.

“Good question,” he admitted, “I guess, I know you are way too nice and honest to tell someone else.”

The prince could feel his heart beat faster in his chest. He looked at his soft expression that he was almost sure he was the only one to see it. He looked at those lips where a shy smile had taken place, so different from the Golden Deer usual one.

“Can I kiss you?” Dimitri heard himself said.

Once the words were out of his mouth, he blushed hard. He didn’t know why he said that, he saw Claude look at him in utter shock. He couldn’t even blame him.

“ _Don’t try to seek me now_ ,” Dimitri remembered, now thanks to his idiocy, Claude will ask him to stop their few meetings now.

“We shouldn’t,” he heard Claude say, and he knew he was right, “But yes, you can.”

Dimitri looked up to Claude's face, a little blush was on his cheeks, his eyes were sheepish. For the blond this was a sight so rare and beautiful. He took the untouch tea out the way. He got closer to Claude and kissed him.

The kiss wasn’t like his dream, whatever in his dream his kiss with Claude was something intense, the way they kissed right now is shy, timid. Dimitri slowly came even closer to Claude, who also slowly ended in his laps. Neither of them try to deepen the kiss yet, they were too shy for that.

Claude’s hands were playing timidly with Dimitri’s hair, Dimitri couldn’t have thought that he could be so shy. But he loved it.

Then he could feel Claude’s slowly opened his mouth, against his lips, Dimitri used this moment to, as timidly as before, explore the other’s mouth with his tongue. After a while he could feel the archer’s hands going under his shirt.

“Can I take it off?” Claude asked timidly, waiting for his answer.

“ _Disgusting_ ,” the prince remembered his dream, but Claude’s already told him he didn’t see his scars as hideous.

“Yes,” he agreed after taking a deep breath.

Dimitri closed his eyes as Claude took off his shirt. When he opened his eyes, Claude looked at him appreciatively, he touched softly his burns.

“You must have went through some hard things, but seriously, your clothes really slimmed you,” Claude joked timidly.

“Yeah, maybe,” Dimitri couldn’t help but laugh, he was glad that Claude didn’t find him disgusting.

This time Claude kissed him first. The prince quickly responded. After a few minutes the blond’s hands started slowly to wander near the loose of the deer’s shirt, before stopping himself.

“You can do it,” Claude whispered, “I trust you, just don’t ask questions.”

Dimitri never felt that much joy in his life, Claude trusted him. And he would make sure that Claude didn’t regret putting his trust in him.

The lion slowly took off the deer’s shirt. What he saw was nothing like his dream. In his dream, Claude’s skin was smooth, with clear abs. The truth was that Claude didn’t have as much abs as he thought, even if his arms were definitely strong, but his skin wasn’t smooth. He could see a scar on his shoulder, another one who took his abdominal length, like someone sliced him with a sword, and many more little scars.

Dimitri restrained himself to ask if it wasn’t the assassin that did that to him. Dimitri might be dense at times but it made sense why Claude had a dagger, he had to protect himself from assassins.

At this moment Dimitri realized something. Claude and him were different, Claude was outgoing, while he was shy, Claude was cunning, while he was straightforward, Claude was observant, while he was more dense. But Claude and him were also similar, Claude and him hid a part of themself, Claude his soft, shy side, Dimitri his darkness and anger, Claude and him wanted a true friendship, someone who can see them as equals, but Claude and him had lived hardship and their bodies have proof of it.

And whatever he saw his own scars as something hideous, Claude’s one made him beautiful. He touched one of them, as softly as Claude did with his. He could feel the archer shivered just like he did.

Dimitri cupped Claude’s cheek and kissed him again, while bringing him closer to him again. They both kissed until they needed to breathe again. When they separated, they were still in each other's arms, and didn't want to let the other go yet.

“We can’t do that again, not with our position in the Alliance and the Kingdom,” Claude finally said, but he could hear the sadness in his voice.

Dimitri knew he was right, Claude was the heir of the Alliance, they needed him to preserved the Riegan’s lineage. And Dimitri was the next king, Faerghus needed him to make things better. To improve their life. And the prince couldn’t nor he did want to let them down. And Dimitri also had to avenge the ghosts and Claude had his own goals to achieve. Whatever they felt for each other, they couldn’t act on it. They both knew that. This night is the only one they can have.

“I know, but can I stay in for tonight?”

“Yeah, I don’t want you to go yet.”

Dimitri felt Claude hugged him tighter as he tried to remember every single thing of this night. Claude’s smell, the way his hands felt on his skin, the way he kissed. It’s the only night he could get so Dimitri tries to remember everything before slowly starting to drift to sleep, Claude still in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of the Dimiclaude day for me! I never write characters kissing and well shirtless, but I wanted to give it a try! And honestly, I see Claude being very shy on his first time! I mean letting people see you without clothes so. And yes the part with the incent is just me self projecting on Claude! I hope I didn't made the characters too much OOC and the kissings scenes weren't too cringe! Anyway thanks for all the review! I had a blast doing this week!


End file.
